


That's Not Right

by seiferAlmasysLover86



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiferAlmasysLover86/pseuds/seiferAlmasysLover86
Summary: Zell accidentally calls out Squall's name in bed, and Seifer is not happy about it.
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Zell Dincht
Kudos: 9





	That's Not Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just thought of this little fic and thought it would be fun. I wasn't going to post it at first but I decided to see if anyone likes it. Lemme know. I can add a second part, which i was planning on anyway.

Zell accidentally calls out Squall’s name in bed

“Hyne, dammit, Seifer,” Zell grouched. “Bed now.” 

“Hmm, demanding, are we?” Seifer smirked and let himself be dragged over to his bed where he pushed the other down and climb on top of him and kissed him hard, tongue probing the others mouth to admit him entrance to his sweet mouth, which the other instantly opened, allowing the others insistent tongue inside his mouth.

“Shut up,” Zell said against his lips and bucked up into the other, electing a sweet moan from the other, so he kept repeating the action.

“Dammit, Zell…” he groaned and ravished his mouth again, harder as he ground into the other male, creating delicious friction between their members, which were still clothed. 

“Off,” Seifer ordered, tugging on the others shirt, which he allowed him to take off, then letting his hands roam over the others well built chest and abdomen with a groan. 

“Hey, asshole. You too.” He non too gently yanked the others shirt off over his head, and started kissing his chest, making the other moan. Seifer just chuckled. He was pulled into another hungry kiss, both moaning as their lower bodies rubbed together. Seifer moved his hands down the others stomach while kissing his neck and sucking, making work on the others pants with haste. Zell lifted his hips to allow Seifer to get his pants off, and he worked on Seifer’s pants and yanked them down with a groan.

“Like what you see?” Seifer smirked.

“Fuck you,” he said with a kiss to the others neck, causing him to moan. “You do too.”

“Never said I didn’t.” Seifer breathed and kissed him again. “Hyne, Zell…” He bit his lip as Zell’s hand went to his cock and started working it, slowly. He bucked into the hand and groaned as it started working him faster. He bent down to kiss him more, gripping his hair and grounding his hips. 

“Fuck, man,” Zell panted and licked his lips and flipped them over, startling the other, who quirked a brow, until that surprised look turned into a surprised gasp and moan as Zell descended down on him and started working him so deliciously. 

Seifer threw his head back and arched his back, bucking into the sweet mouth that worked him so good. “Fuck...you keep…” He broke off into a hitched breath as he sucked harder and moaned around it which caused more pleasure to shoot through his body. He gripped the others hair and pulled him away from his cock and brought his mouth to his, kissing him. “I want to be inside of you for that.”

Zell licked his lips and Seifer flipped them over again and started heavily kissing him again, moan and panting as he was so needing to be in the other right now. He got up and got some lube and came back and lubed his fingers up, adding one, and then two, and the other was writing beneath him and he groaned at the site. He slammed his fingers in and Zell arched and cried out and he kept repeating his action. Zell was panting and moaning and head thrown back and he just couldn’t take it anymore and lubed himself up with a generous amount before positioning himself at the others entrance. Hr started pushing forward and gasped at how tight he was and kept moving slowly.

“Move,’ Zell demanded bucking his hips. He brought the others face down for a heated kiss as Seifer gripped his hips and slammed into him, causing the other to move up with the force of his thrust, but Zell could take it and give as good as he got. Zell cried out as the other kept up his thrusts, hard, just like he liked it. “Fuck..”

Seifer moaned loudly as the tightness gripped him so good and he lost himself in the pleasure as he bent down to kiss the other, and thrust hard and fast, groaning in the others mouth, their breaths coming out in short gasps as their pleasure increased. “Oh, fuck...Zell.” Zell licked his lips and grabbed the others shoulders and started matching him thrust for thrust. He kissed Seifer’s neck and bit hard, sucking and tasting the metallic tang of blood from the bite mark, but knew the other loved it when he bit him, if that fucking most arousing sound coming from the other was any indication as his thrust increased. “Oh God,” Seifer hissed, kissing the other. He was close and knew the other was too so he picked up his pace. 

“I-I’m close,” Zell gasped out and Seifer held him closed and kissed his ear, nibbling it.

“Me too,” Seifer moaned into his ear as Zell grabbed onto him, getting closer. They kissed again and Seifer was so close. He grabbed the others cock and pumped him until he felt him clench and that brought Seifer over the edge with a cry of Zell’s name, he came hard inside the other.

Zell right behind him, back arched and a cry of “Squall!” falling from his lips. Seifer stopped and just blinked at the other man for several long moments, only sounds were their heavy breathing as what Zell actually said registered and he rolled off the other man and just laid beside him, still silent. 

Zell’s eyes went wide at what he’d just said. Calling out another man’s name. “Seifer,” he began, “Fuck dude--”

“Really?” Seifer finally said, lips thinned. He shook his head and closed his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Zell said as he looked at his face, seeing the other man looked hurt and some other emotion. “I don’t know why I said that. I didn’t mean…”

“Shut up,” Seifer said, raising a hand to silence his rant. “Dincht, are you fucking serious?”

Zell shook his head. “I said I was sorry!” He sat up and Seifer still wouldn’t look at him. 

Seifer shook his head again. 

“It was an accident!” Zell touched his arm and Seifer jerked away and now glared at him. 

“So, thinking about Squall, were you?” he asked harshly. 

“Wha—no, no dude, I wasn’t…”

“Fuck you, Dincht,” Seifer snapped. 

“Seifer, please, it was an accident,” Zell said again, waving his hands. 

“Why?” he asked tightly.

“I—I don’t fucking know!”

“That’s not an answer,” Seifer said lowly, jaw clenching. “You better give me a goddamn answer.”

“I don’t know, man. I really...shit...I didn’t mean to.”

“You’re really about to mother fucking piss me the fuck off, Dincht,” Seifer snarled, sitting up. “Like fuck, really? Squall?” 

“I don’t know what you want me to say! It was an accident,” the shorter tried again to get him to listen to him, but when Seifer was pissed, there was no reasoning with him. “I’m sorry…”

“Are you fucking him?”

“What?” Zell balked. “No! Hell no I’m not!” He shook his head frantically. 

Seifer rubbed his face with his hands and sighed into them before letting the drop back down. He looked up and Zell and stayed silent for a moment before looking away and gritting his teeth, hurt shone in his green eyes that Zell caught before he had turned away from the other. Seifer never did like showing emotion, he hid his emotions well. He saw Seifer’s eyes narrowed and his lips tightened before he looked to the other again and shook his head, not even sure what to say.

“I’m not,” he insisted, reaching out to touch the other man again, who moved away from him more causing him to frown. “Seifer…”

“Just...get out,” Seifer finally said, voice low. 

“What?” Zell stared at him and blinked. “Seifer…”

“Dincht, get the fuck out of my room,” he said again with finality.

“But, Seifer, please...it was an accident, man.”

“I said get out.” Seifer faced him again and glared at him. “Get out.”

Zell sighed and got up to get dressed, Seifer glancing at him. “Seifer…”

Seifer looked away and he sighed. 

“I am sorry,” he said again. 

Seifer did look at him then and sighed again as the other left the room, and he plopped back onto the bed, running a hand over his face before dropping it to his side and just lay there thinking.


End file.
